Influencia
by Dazo
Summary: Yuu era un Vampiro que antes era humano, alguien de corazón blando que muchos aprovechaban, él no lo sabía, pero gracias a las palabras de una princesa humana pudo entenderlo. (Contiene MikaYuu/YuuMika. Yaoi. AU)


Sí…puede que este Fic parezca un poquito fumado (por no decir _muy_ ), pero es una idea que se me había ocurrido desde hace tiempo. Es un AU muy AU (:'v).

Disclaimer:

Los personajes de Owari no Seraph/Seraph of the End no me pertenecen, pero sí la historia es mi autoría.

Advertencias:

-Escenas yaoi.

-AU.

-Posible OOC.

\- ¿Spoilers?

 ** _Aclaraciones al final._**

* * *

 _Dedicado a DEATH THE MAKENSHI_

* * *

 **Influencia**

Yuu Amane estaba sentado en la oficina de Krul Tepes, esperando nuevas órdenes. Ya hace unos meses había cumplido dieciséis años, por lo cual Krul debía de tener en consideración que era un poco mayor y que debía de asignarle nuevas misiones, más grandes, importantes y peligrosas, esos eran sus gustos.

Pero lo único que veía era a Krul revisando unos papeles pacíficamente, eso lo frustraba un poco, aunque no iba a decir nada por ahora, tampoco quería parecer un niño malcriado frente a los ojos de su jefa, madre adoptiva y maestra.

Krul alzó los ojos a Yuu, al notar su repentina incomodidad. Dejó los papeles en el escritorio y se cruzó de brazos para verlo. Yuu se ensartó las uñas en el pantalón al sentir la fría y dura mirada de Krul en él. Los ojos de Krul eran azules, profundos y muy atemorizantes. Sí, Krul es su madre adoptiva pero solo de nombre, meramente fue una maestra en realidad. Lo único que sabía era que fue abandonado frente a la puerta del castillo Vampiro con un año de vida. Un intento de padre había sido Asuramaru, hermano de Krul, pero solamente eso.

Y claro, los dos intentos de hermanos; Ferid y Mika. Ferid, que en paz descansa por ahora, y Mika…que…bueno, es un caso especial de intento de familia. Realmente Mika rara vez salía de su habitación y nunca bajaba las escaleras del castillo por una razón desconocida. Pero nadie había intentado contradecirle alguna vez.

— ¿Qué se supone que estás esperando? —preguntó Krul con tono de dureza.

—Nuevas misiones. —trató de no balbucear y le funcionó.

—Conque eso es…—alza la barbilla sin dejar de verlo con la misma expresión.

—Sí. —afirmó el pelinegro.

—Entonces lamento informarte que no estarás disponible para misiones por dos meses. —dijo cortante. Yuu abrió la boca pero no dijo nada, iba a replica pero primero iba a pensar las palabras correctas.

Ese era el plan…al menos.

Se levantó de golpe y golpeó las manos contra el escritorio.

— ¿Estás demente? ¿Cómo puedes hacerme eso? —preguntó olvidando el protocolo de soldado Vampiro.

Krul suspiró fastidiado.

—Porque vas a necesitarlo. —respondió tomando las muñecas de Yuu y apretándolas fuertemente, haciéndolo apretar los labios para contener gritos de dolor. —En dos meses harás algo, pero necesito que te entrenes para eso. —entrecerró los ojos. —Si no vas a aceptar entonces te suspenderé de por vida de las misiones.

Y soltó sus muñecas.

Yuu levantó las manos molesto, frunció el ceño y se cruzó de brazos sobre su pecho sin dejar de ver a Krul con enojo.

—Ya puedes retirarte.

Yuu se dio media vuelta y salió por la puerta de la oficina y la cerró tras de sí. Le molestaba esto. Seguramente tiene razones ocultas por su edad. Sí, los mejores soldados Vampiro tenían entre dieciocho a treinta años, o incluso más de un siglo, no podía compararse con ellos, pero claro, él había sido entrenado por Krul desde pequeño, debía de contar para algo.

Pero en realidad algunos se burlaban de él por un suceso ocurrido hace cuatro años.

Hace cuatro años había conocido a un niño de su edad. Lo conoció por casualidad. Aún recordaba cuando lo habían enviado a un simple robo de una joya muy valiosa para los Humanos. Cuando iba a salirse con la suya, un niño lo interceptó en el bosque. Pelearon como enemigos toda la tarde y ninguno cedía. Decidieron dejarlo en empate…pero a Yuu se le ocurrió dejarle la joya por una simple razón.

Quería volver por la joya y volver a luchar con ese niño.

— _¿Cómo te llamas?_

— _¿Yo? Bueno…, mi nombre es Yuu…_

— _Me llamo Guren._

Confió en que era una bella amistad a punto de florecer. Las siguientes tardes en el mismo lugar se encontraban dispuesto a batallar entre sí. Ambos sabían qué era el otro. Humano. Vampiro. Enemigos por naturaleza y defecto. Pero a la hora de pelear con el sol anaranjado a sus espaldas y a veces cuando las dos lunas sonreían en el cielo, sentían que eran una especie de hermanos.

Pero una de las veces que regresaba, lastimando como siempre, a Krul se le ocurrió preguntar la razón. Solamente respondió que había hecho un amigo Humano. Claro que en ese entonces la mentalidad Vampiro aún no cabía por completo en su cabeza. Yuu solo pensaba que eran dos razas distintas que no tenían enemistarse por obligación. Pero para Krul eso fue chirridos para sus oídos. Luego de eso le metió cosas en la cabeza que creyó porque Krul las decía con tanta seguridad _. Los Humanos hicieron que tu familia te abandonara. Los Humanos son malvados. Los Humanos quieren destruirnos. Los Humanos son los verdaderos enemigos. Él trata de engañarte…_

Al día siguiente volvió con las intenciones muy diferentes a las usuales.

Trató de matar a Guren.

— _O-Oye…pensé que éramos amigos…_

— _Los Humanos son los verdaderos enemigos…quieres engañarme…_

Se quedó con la joya y se la entregó a Krul mientras su cabeza vibraba de tanta intensidad y un poco de confusión. Muchos Vampiros de su edad, mayores o menores se comenzaron a burlar de él por pensar que un Humano seria su amigo. Pero… ¿cómo podría saber eso un niño de once años?

Ya habían pasado cuatro años. Ya había visto a Guren varias veces, odiándolo como siempre. Se habían enfrentado varias veces pero siempre uno que otro amigo Humano suyo hacia aparición para interrumpir su uno contra uno. Cuando Yuu iba a misiones en grupo nadie se preocupaba por él, todos iban por su propia cuenta. Muchos habían muerto a causa de eso. Los Humanos eran subestimados por ellos. Gran error.

Escuchó un rechinido de puerta cuando avanzaba por el pasillo. Desvió su vista a la puerta entreabierta. Notó la mitad de la cara de Mika asomarse un poco. Se detuvo en seco al ver que lo llamaba con la mano de forma silenciosa. De todas formas no tenía nada que hacer ahora. Se acercó para ver qué quería Mika.

— ¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó en un susurro.

—Quiero mostrarte algo…

Yuu suspiró cuando Mika abrió la puerta a totalidad para que pudiera entrar. Al dar el primer paso dentro de esa habitación sintió un aura turbia en el ambiente. Demasiado oscura para su gusto, y eso que no le gustaba mucho la luz. Escuchó los pasos de Mika adentrarse más y luego un rechinido suave. Supuso que se había sentado en la cama.

Luego una vela se encendió. Mika la dejó sobre la mesita de noche. Yuu se adentró más y se sentó en el suelo frente a Mika con un poco de curiosidad. Miró la habitación con más detalles y con la poca iluminación proveniente de la vela. Hace años que no entraba aquí, muchos años. Mika iba vestido con una camiseta blanca y shorts viejos color negro, algo muy diferente al traje de combate que tenía Yuu, y la vaina de una pequeña daga atada a su cinturón.

Mika le lanzó algo al suelo. Yuu vio que era una especie de bolsa de tela. Miró al chico y él le asintió en señal de que viera lo que había lanzado.

Tomó la bolsa y la abrió. Un rayo violeta salió rebotando y golpeó las muchas cosas que había en la habitación. No podía verle el rostro a Mika pero seguramente estaría sonriendo como tonto al ver el espectáculo de esa luz. Yuu se cubrió la cabeza y entonces la habitación se iluminó debido a la el rayo había golpeado el interruptor de la luz.

Entonces vio el rostro de Mika. Tenía moretones, sangre seca y ojeras. Mika de inmediato se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos.

— ¿Qué te ocurrió? —preguntó Yuu preocupado. — ¿Alguien te hizo eso?

—No…nadie…—respondió con dificultad.

—A mí no me engañas luego de haberte visto la cara.

Yuu se levantó del suelo y trató de quitarle las manos de la cara al chico. Pero luego de recibir varios empujones con fuerza por parte de Mika decidió hacerlo por las malas. Lo tumbó sobre su cama, poniéndose sobre él y los brazos de Mika a ambos lados de su cabeza. Entonces vio mejor su rostro. Heridas cerradas, sangre seca y varios moretones, sin mencionar las bolsas oscuras bajo sus ojos. Mika se mordió el labio inferior.

—Solo es entrenamiento…—respondió el de abajo. —Nada grave…

Yuu frunció el ceño. Mika tenía el cabello rubio, pero no era platinado, sino amarillo tan aclarado que parecía platinado. Los ojos de Mika eran azules, como los de Krul, del mismo color tan oscuro y aterrador, sangre Vampiro pura. Pero mirándolo desde esta perspectiva…Mika no era aterrador.

—Yuu… ¿puedes soltarme, por favor? —preguntó con una sonrisa un poco nerviosa.

Yuu asintió y lo soltó. Se alejó de él y se sentó en su cama. Mika hizo lo mismo sobándose las muñecas donde Yuu lo había presionado con fuerza. Mika sabía que Yuu no medía su propia fuerza, no era alguien que se preocupara por los límites.

— ¿Tan fuerte es tu entrenamiento? —preguntó Yuu sin mirarlo.

Mika asintió para ocultar sus verdaderos motivos. Krul lo había estado entrenando a su manera. Sí, Krul también había entrenado a Yuu de una forma menos fuerte que la que tenía ahora, pero él nunca fue su prioridad, siempre habían sido Guren y él. Krul siempre decía que Yuu era débil, que tenía valores Humanos porque sus padres eran Humanos, pero antes de tener consciencia había sido convertido a Vampiro. Era totalmente menospreciado por Krul pero para Yuu eso era algo invisible. Mika sentía pena por él. Pero no le molestaría estar en su lugar en vez de ser un hijo del que todo se está esperando, como por ejemplo, en un futuro gobernar a los Vampiros, algo que no le agrada en absoluto. Quería escapar de este lugar, aunque fuera maldecido con las mil y un vergüenzas después no le importaba.

Pero quería llevarse a Yuu con él algún día.

Pero por ahora…esperaría de forma paciente.

—Sí…aunque tú lo harías con los ojos cerrados…—dijo sonriendo un poco.

—De verdad tienes mal aspecto. —dijo ignorando el comentario anterior. — ¿Por qué no mejor descansas algo?

—No, no, no. —dijo alzando las manos sin dejar su sonrisa fingida.

Yuu abrió los ojos con sorpresa al ver las manos vendadas de Mika. Las vendas estaban sucias y esperaba que esas manchas cafés no fuera sangre seca. Mika escondió las manos tras de sí avergonzado, lo que menos quería hacer es que Yuu viera esto. No quería hacerlo preocuparse, porque sabía que lo haría. Los valores Humanos no se extinguen fácilmente.

—Y-Yuu-chan. —lo llamó para desviar su atención de sus manos. — ¿Recuerdas cuando Ferid nos contaba cuentos de noche? A veces claro…

—Sí…—respondió encogido de hombros.

— ¿Puedes contarme un cuento? Sé que suena muy infantil pero me gustaría. —sacó un pequeño libro de la funda de la almohada tras de sí.

—Eh…—Yuu tomó el libro bastante dudoso. —Pero no es de noche.

Mika toma un reloj despertador de la cómoda de al lado de la cama y lo lanza contra el interruptor de la habitación, haciendo que la luz se apagara y solamente la única fuente de luz fuera la vela que no se había extinguido en todo el rato. Yuu suspiró cansado y se sentó al lado de Mika. Mika se recostó en la cama y Yuu con mucha resignación se recostó a su lado con el libro abierto en la primera página.

—Aquí siempre es de noche…—dijo Mika seguido de una risita.

—Silencio, rey de la oscuridad… —dijo Yuu algo bromista. —Bueno…—se aclaró la garganta antes de empezar a leer. —Había una vez…

* * *

Mika se removió mientras notaba que Yuu era el que se había quedado dormido antes. Sonrió y se acercó a su rostro, pero no hizo nada más, estaba a centímetros de sus labios pero no iba a hacer algo en contra de la voluntad de Yuu. Se levantó de la cama tratando de no hacer ruido. Se miró frente al espejo, miró sus vendas con la poca iluminación y su deplorable aspecto. Yuu no se preocupaba por nada, se miraba como soldado de guerra.

Escuchó su puerta abrirse sabiendo quién era sin necesidad de ver en esa dirección. Los pasos fuertes se escucharon acercarse y luego vio a Krul, su madre.

— ¿Eh? —se mirada viaja hasta donde Yuu estaba dormido tranquilamente. — ¿Qué hace él aquí?

—Solo hablaba conmigo. —respondió fríamente. —Nada anormal, ¿o sí?

—Supongo. —respondió Krul con tono monótono.

— ¿Qué pasa? ¿Para qué has venido a verme? —preguntó mientras se aferraba a las vendas que cubrían sus manos.

—Como no te vi esta mañana pensaba que estarías mal debido al entrenamiento de ayer. —dijo con sinceridad entornando los ojos a su hijo. —No me equivoqué.

Mika se abstiene de responderle con un sarcasmo.

—Como mérito por la noche de ayer, te dejo hoy libre para que…—mira de nuevo a Yuu. —Le hagas compañía a Yuu. Se ve que ambos prefieren descansar en vez de ponerse a entrenar por su propia cuenta. —frunció el ceño en la oscuridad. — ¿Es que piensan que no hay guerra aún?

Mika se puso el dedo índice en los labios e hizo un sonido en señal de que hiciera silencio. Krul bufó en silencio, dio media vuelta y salió de la habitación dando un fuerte portazo. Mika frunció el ceño y notó que Yuu se levantaba de golpe debido al ruido del portazo reciente.

— ¿Qué? ¿Me quedé dormido…? —preguntó adormilado. —Mika…

—Está bien, no importa. —se sentó a su lado nuevamente. —Puedes seguir durmiendo, está bien. De todas formas vivimos en el mismo lugar.

Yuu solamente suspiró y con mucha despreocupación se volvió a recostar. Mika le hizo compañía a su lado. Ambos chicos miraban el techo con cierta fascinación, como si no hubiera algo más interesante en el mundo. Eso fue hasta que Mika apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de Yuu, cosa que no lo hizo incomodarse, aunque si sentirse raro debido a que Mika no era muy afectivo con las personas.

—Yuu-chan.

—Dime.

— ¿Qué piensas de mí? —preguntó lentamente. — ¿Te parezco un líder? ¿Alguien fuerte?

—…Un líder, sí…—respondió cuidando sus palabras. —Pero jamás te he visto luchar para decir que si eres fuerte o no.

—Oh, bien. —sonrió al vacío al oír eso. —Oye y… ¿te gustaría que te diera tu regalo de cumpleaños…atrasado?

—No tienes por qué hacer eso. —responde sin verlo.

—Pero me gustaría. —se enderezó un poco. — ¿Me dejas, por favor?

Odiaba cuando Mika decía _por favor_ , era una palabra tan extraña entre los Vampiros que no podía decir que no al escucharla. Era una palabra muy rara y al escucharla de Mika, y más con ese tono de voz un poco agudo era como una droga que le hacía decir que sí a cualquier precio.

—Como quieras.

—Cierra los ojos.

Yuu cerró los ojos. Sintió un olor extraño cerca pero no abrió los ojos. Luego sintió una fría sensación en sus labios, algo muy suave. ¿Acaso Mika lo había besado? Abrió los ojos lentamente pensando en esa posibilidad pero se desilusionó al mismo tiempo al ver que solamente era una pelota de goma. Frunció el ceño y tomó la pelota.

— ¿No te gusta? —preguntó Mika con una risita. —Oh, qué mal. Pero sirve para presionarla y se siente un agradable olor.

—Bah. —lo presionó y siento el olor extraño pero agradable. —Me siento un poco decepcionado.

— ¿Eh? No tienes que esperar mucho de mí nunca. —dijo despreocupado.

—No es por eso. —lo mira con sus ojos verdes brillando de picardía. —Pensaba que había sido un beso.

— ¿Un beso? —rió ante la idea. — ¿Un beso como este?

Mika se acercó y lo besó fugazmente en la mejilla, lo suficientemente rápido para evitarle a Yuu reaccionar de forma inmediata. Yuu se sonrojó un poco y miró a Mika al mismo tiempo que él lo veía. No había sido nada raro, meramente inocencia por parte de Mika. Yuu ya entendía muchas cosas con respecto al romance entre personas, aunque lo normal fuera ver a un chico con una chica, no decía que esto no fuera anormal.

—Un beso como _este_. —corrigió Yuu.

Se acercó tomando a Mika de la parte trasera del cuello, atrayéndolo hacia sí mismo para darle un pasional beso en la boca. Hay algo que lo caracterizaba, una vez una novia se lo había dicho, y era que siempre se preocupaba por los preliminares. No entendía a qué se refería pero estaba seguro que esto no era un preliminar.

Ambos comenzaron a empujarse entre sí para profundizar más ese beso. Para Yuu, esto nunca fue un plan, simplemente le estaba demostrando algo que debió de empezar Mika, pero a decir verdad lo estaba disfrutando de lo lindo. Cerró los ojos cuando vio que también Mika los había cerrado. Sintió las vendas de las manos de Mika en su rostro, sintió la necesidad de disminuir la fiereza con que lo había besado. Mika abrió la boca para permitirle el paso a su lengua, Yuu abrió un solo ojo para verificar si Mika aún seguía con los ojos cerrados y luego de verificar eso introdujo su lengua lentamente en la boca de Mika con el pensamiento de que si lo hacía bruscamente podía lastimarlo.

Suavemente, pacientemente y con cierto toque de cariño. Mika reprimía pequeños gemidos de excitación, no podía solo sentir semejante calor debido a un beso, _un beso muy apasionado y húmedo_ , ni siquiera Yuu lo estaba tocando de más como para que se pusiera de ese modo. Escuchó un chapoteo gracias a la saliva de sus lenguas. Mika se estremeció cuando sintió la lengua de Yuu acariciar suavemente el interior de su boca, las paredes y casi los dientes.

Luego finalmente Yuu se alejó lentamente, Mika abrió los ojos de poco a poco para ver que solamente un hilillo de saliva quedaba de la unión de sus bocas. Yuu le quitó la mano de la nuca y Mika bajó ambas manos de su rostro. Se miraron por un largo rato, luego Yuu sonrió de medio lado.

—A eso me refería.

—Ya veo…—respondió Mika sonriendo de igual manera.

Yuu estiró ambos brazos y luego se levantó de la cama con cuidado de no golpear a Mika. Mika mira como Yuu se acomoda la ropa y luego da un pequeño bostezo.

—Voy a ir a entrenar. —anunció el de los ojos verdes.

—De acuerdo. —respondió Mika.

Yuu asintió y luego salió lentamente de la habitación. Mika se quedó solo en su habitación bastante pensativo, pero luego prefirió volver a dormir. No necesitaba pensar en nada más.

* * *

Ya había pasado un mes desde que Krul le había dicho que entrenara por dos meses. Según sabía hoy era el festival de las flores en la ciudad humana, ciudad Shinjuku. Hace unos días había descubierto algo muy curioso al respecto sobre los Humanos, era que su princesa había vuelto. Qué curioso, siempre pensó que le habían quitado su esencia humana, pero ahora que la veía de vuelta no podía evitar solo querer hacer una cosa.

Matarla.

Ese siempre había sido su encomendado desde hace años pero jamás pudo hacerlo bien debido a sus tantos amigos que la defendían. Que estaba seguro que estaban hasta en su sombra.

Sin pensarlo más se dirigió hasta la ciudad Shinjuku para buscar a su presa. Ya había conseguido entrenar de forma seguida, además no cree que sus amigos anden tan apegados a ella si es un festival de la ciudad, seguramente estarían dispersados por ahí, además la poca actividad Vampiro de estos días les haría bajar la guardia.

Se ocultó tras unos matorrales mientras observaba como los distintos puestos de flores se alzaban en torno a los cuarteles del ejército humano. Vio a la princesa con una corona de flores puesta en la cabellera violeta. Ella se acercó a otro puesto para saludar a las personas. A decir verdad también había crecido en estos tres años de ausencia.

Entonces se acercó a otro puesto pero éste estaba un poco más alejado del resto y estaba vacío. Ella dio media vuelta para dirigirse a otro lugar pero entonces ahí fue donde Yuu aprovechó para atraparla.

La tomó desprevenida, tapándole la boca con su mano enguantada para evitar que gritara, luego la arrastró hasta un lugar apartado del bosque cercano. Lo dejó de rodillas en el suelo mientras la apuntaba con su mano derecha apuntando con una daga ahogada en un aura oscura. Ella chilló en voz baja pero no se movió. Sus ojos cafés reflejaban temor…y arrogancia.

— ¿De nuevo tratando de matarme? —preguntó ella con arrogancia oculta.

—Lo haré esta vez. Estás sola y lejos de la ciudad. —dijo Yuu sin dejar de apuntarle. Ella suspiró.

— ¿Qué ganarás con eso? —preguntó apretando sus manos entre sí. — ¿Acaso fama?

—No seas ridícula, princesa humana. —dijo casi inmediatamente.

Ella apretó los labios y bajó la vista. Yuu arqueó una ceja al ver esa repentina y extraña reacción por parte de ella. Luego escuchó un sollozo. Abrió los ojos muy sorprendido al ver caer una gota al suelo lleno de tierra. ¿Acaso ella estaba llorando?

Otro sollozo. No la dejó de ver en ningún momento mientras las lágrimas de ella caían a la tierra sucia del suelo. Ella era humana después de todo, los humanos son frágiles y sentimentalistas. Pero no superaba que ella estuviera llorando frente a él, llorando a los pies de su enemigo sin inmutarse.

Entonces la princesa alzó la vista a él, sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas acumuladas y derramándose entre sí. La boca de Yuu tembló y vaciló en tratar de matarla. Se veía totalmente diferente llorando a cuando estaba sonriendo. Como si fuesen dos caras de una misma moneda. Entonces ella habló, su voz también sonó diferente.

—Solo te están usando…—dijo ella con dificultad.

— ¿Por qué insinúas eso? —agarró más fuertemente la daga.

—Porque se ve que eres una buena persona…—más lágrimas cayeron.

La respuesta sorprendió a Yuu de sobremanera. ¿Cómo ella podía pensar que era una buena persona luego de perder la cuenta de cuantas veces había intentado matarla a ella o a sus amigos humanos? Miró arqueando una ceja a la joven princesa, que seguía derramando lágrimas.

— ¿Por qué piensas que soy una buena persona?

—Porque si no lo fueras yo ya estaría muerta…—y una pequeña sonrisa apareció en sus labios.

Yuu se sorprendió, eso era verdad, no la había matado aún a pesar de que ese había sido su objetivo principal. Apretó la daga con fuerza, dispuesto a matarla por hacerlo vacilar y hacer que la viera llorar, cosa que le ablandó el corazón suficiente por una única razón; Era la primera persona que había visto llorar en su vida.

—Únete a nosotros…—lo mira con la diminuta sonrisa aunque su boca temblaba por el miedo al ver a Yuu aun sujetando la daga. — ¿Yuu, no? Serías un gran compañero.

— ¡Cállate, maldita sea!

Ella ahogó un grito y se cubrió el rostro con las manos. Yuu se sorprendió también ante esa acción. Esta chica era demasiado frágil, pero tampoco podía esperar mucho de alguien que era humano también. Yuu lanzó la daga y se enterró en la tierra debido a la fuerza. Se acercó a la princesa y la levantó de un tirón, tomándola por el cuello mientras ella trataba de quitarse las manos de encima en un vano intento.

— ¿Quién demonios te crees para decirme eso? —preguntó con enojo. — ¿Solo por ser de la familia real crees que puedes hablarme así?

—N-No…—tose debido a la falta de respiración. —S-Solo…te lo digo…como…persona…

Yuu la tiró contra el suelo, haciéndola gritar un segundo. Tomó la daga del suelo y se posicionó a horcajadas sobre ella sin tocarla, para luego ponerle la daga bajo el cuello, haciendo que ella se apoyara en sus codos para no ser cortada por el filo del arma. El Vampiro arqueó una ceja al ver como ella evitaba seguir llorando.

—Solamente…—comenzó a decir. —Guren no te estaba engañando…él me contó sobre ustedes cuando eran niños.

—Guren…—recordó el nombre de esa persona, le puso más presión a la daga en su cuello. —Claro que me estaba engañando.

—Claro que no. —respondió con temor de decir algo equivocado. —Él jamás dejaría a la deriva una amistad como esa. —lo mira a los ojos. —Posiblemente sea difícil al inicio pero seguramente luego, solo si aceptas unirte a nosotros, seguramente ambos volverán a ser amigos. —bajó el tono de voz. —Ahora si quieres mátame.

—Compañero de ustedes yo…—dijo dudoso. — ¿Por qué crees que me utilizan? ¿Solo por ser buena persona?

—Eres alguien con un corazón blando…—dijo con cuidado. —Normal que las personas inteligentes se aprovechen de eso. —apartó la mirada. —Me ha pasado.

—Princesa tú…—entrecierra los ojos. —Siendo tú… ¿aceptarías a un Vampiro?

—Solo puedo hablar por mí, pero sí. —dijo ella mirándolo de nuevo. —Aparte…me gustaría que Guren tuviera a su amigo de nuevo, a decir verdad es alguien que no tiene muchos amigos, tampoco que se lleve tan bien con las personas…Ustedes eran el escape de la rutina del otro. —lo mira a los ojos. —Yuu… ¿Qué te dice tu corazón?

A Yuu le tembló la boca. Se levantó de inmediato, retirando la daga de su cuello y le dio la espalda. Ella aún se quedó en el suelo mirándolo desde abajo. Yuu la miró por encima de su hombro, entonces ella notó que sus ojos eran verdes muy brillantes, demasiado brillantes para ser un Vampiro, verdes brillantes pero al mismo oscurecidos. Yuu se retiró corriendo luego de eso, desapareció entre los árboles.

Ella se levantó luego de verlo alejarse. Una sombra salió de su lado y la tomó del brazo con fuerza pero a la vez delicadeza. Los ojos de ambos se encontraron. Los ojos de él eran azules zafiro.

—Maldición, estaba preocupado. —dijo él. —Quería saltarle encima a ese maldito.

—Pero no pasó nada. —lo tranquilizó ella. —Te dije que era alguien de corazón blando…

—No dejaré que hagas algo tan suicida de nuevo. —respondió el muchacho frunciendo el entrecejo.

—Pero quizás funcionó. —miró por donde se había ido Yuu.

—Volverlo uno de nosotros…—dijo dudoso. —Incluso es difícil creérmelo.

—Posiblemente lo haga, Guren. —le aparta la mano de su brazo con sutileza.

—Es solo una minúscula posibilidad, Shinoa.

* * *

Yuu subió corriendo las escaleras del castillo Vampiro mientras apretaba las manos a su ropa. No le importó que las miradas de todos los sirvientes del castillo estuvieran puestas en él, esa no era su prioridad. Corrió a su habitación y se encerró totalmente. Se acostó en su cama y abrazó sus rodillas mientras las palabras de la princesa no dejaban de sonar en su cabeza.

"— _Yuu… ¿Qué te dice tu corazón?"_

Ahogó un grito en su almohada mientras no dejaba de pensar en eso. Pero ¿Por qué debía de creerle a la princesa? ¿Acaso ella siempre debía de tener la razón? Posiblemente no pero la forma tan pura y verdadera en que lloró y dijo esas palabras le rompió un poco el corazón. Lo agrietó para que esos sentimientos puros de Humanos penetraran en su frío y oscuro corazón.

—Maldita princesa…—susurró para sí mismo.

Las siguientes horas del día se la pasó en su habitación, sin comer ni beber, ni siquiera levantarse de la cama o cambiar de posición. Estaba pensativo, analizando cientos de pensamientos al mismo tiempo sin tener dolor de cabeza ni molestia al hacerlo. Estaba sumido en su mundo, hablando solamente con su consciencia y debatiendo con su subconsciente mientras compartía pequeños detalles con su razón.

Entonces finalmente tomó la decisión final.

Se levantó de su cama dispuesto a tomar rumbo a la oficina de Krul.

* * *

Se sentó en silencio mientras la mirada de Krul lo examinaba con detalle. Yuu se cruzó de brazos y frunció el ceño. Krul se recostó en la silla mientras no dejaba de ver a Yuu con superioridad.

— ¿Qué quieres a estas horas de la noche? —preguntó el reina Vampiro, Krul.

—Fui a ciudad Shinjuku a matar a la princesa humana. —soltó de golpe.

— ¿Qué? —exclamó Krul alarmada. —Me desobedeciste.

—Pero no la asesiné. —se excusó descaradamente. —Más bien comprendí algo que ella me explicó.

— ¿Cómo qué? —alzó una ceja. — ¿Qué no eres lo suficientemente Vampiro como para matarla? —Yuu se sorprendió. —Envié a alguien a vigilarte, mocoso desobediente.

Yuu apretó los dientes al ser descubierto.

—Lo que quiero decir en realidad…—se levantó y golpeó el escritorio con ambas palmas. —Es que me largaré de este lugar. No seguiré siendo más un como un Vampiro.

—Nunca tuviste madera de uno en realidad. —escupió Krul tratando de tomar sus muñecas, pero entonces Yuu retiró las manos. —Solo eres un estúpido hijo de humanos, no creas que no sé cuáles son tus verdaderas raíces.

—Eso ya no importa ahora. —dijo tranquilamente. —A partir de ahora tú eres mi enemiga y eso es algo que siempre recordaré.

— ¿Te dejas influenciar tan fácil por una mujer, o mejor dicho, chica? —arqueó una ceja incrédula. —Para ser un joven eres bastante susceptible, más de lo normal.

—Me da igual.

Yuu salió a grandes zancadas de la oficina de Krul. Cerró la puerta lentamente y luego fue a su habitación a buscar las cosas necesarias para irse. Cuando tuvo todo listo buscó rumbo a la salida del castillo Vampiro, dejando en la entrada del castillo su medallón Vampiro, quizás lo único que lo ataba a esa raza. Luego salió y se perdió en la oscura noche de la verdad y traición.

* * *

Mika, luego de haber escuchado lo que Yuu le había dicho a su madre, subió a la torre más alta del castillo. Salió por la ventana y se sentó en las tejas de la torre para ver el cielo totalmente estrellado mientras las dos lunas lo saludaban alegremente con sus luces radiales color plata y color carmesí.

Miró el cielo, perdiéndose en la inmensidad, solo pensando en que Yuu ya había tomado su camino, alejándose del verdadero mal.

—Yuu…siempre un paso adelante…—dijo para sí mismo mientras recordaba su futuro plan de dejar a los vampiros.

Entonces luego pensó en que chica que había influenciado a Yuu, que él mencionó y su madre se sintió ofendido a la mención de su nombre.

—Princesa humana…—dijo algo ajeno a ese nombre. — ¿Quién eres y qué tan grande es tu influencia en las personas?

 _ **Fin.**_

* * *

Aclaraciones:

-Séqueestoparecemuyfumado.

-Aquí Guren tiene la misma edad que Yuu (16 años).

-Yuu fue abandonado en el castillo Vampiro cuando todavía era humano, luego Krul lo convirtió en vampiro.

-Sí, Yuu se va y deja a Mika (:'v pobre rubito).

-Ferid está muerto (:'v yes, no me odien por eso) porque en diferentes batallas contra los humanos terminó herido y en una de tantas, muerto.

-Mika será el respetivo heredero al trono Vampiro porque su hermano mayor (Ferid) murió, y Krul espera mucho por parte de él.

Pero en fin (:'v) no creo que esto podría tener continuación, pero quién sabe qué cosas tendrá el destino planeadas (ewe), si gusta entonces la haré, sino no lo creo, porque sinceramente (y no me molesta volver a repetirlo xD) parece muy fumado, la verdad no sé qué cosas me pasaban por la cabeza (xD).

¡Gracias por leer!

By: Dazo.


End file.
